


Jude (Hungry Hearts) x Reader (One-Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Alcohol, Angst, Children, F/M, Fluff, Jude (Hungry Hearts) x Reader - Freeform, Mention of Death, Sweet, Widow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots written originally for Tumblr with Jude.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Cancer Full Moon**

You pulled your scarf tighter around your neck as you followed along behind Jude, his hand entwined with yours. He wanted to start the new year off right, and he knew how much you loved the moon. 

After little preparation with a babysitter and a quick google search, he was set on taking you on a full moon walk through a local hiking trail. The big surprise was the overlook at the end. He had carefully left that part out when he described the scenario for you as he drove you to the spot.

You nodded along lovingly, staring at him as he rambled on. He really was the most adorable, sentimental man. He promised the walk wasn't arduous and was basically a beginner's trail. 

After a few playful punches, you had let him off the hook for questioning your physical prowess; despite the truth behind it. Moving through the woods transported you to Narnia. The moon's radiance above created a luminosity over the trees, casting shadows into the snow, creating an ethereal ambiance. You anticipated seeing Mr. Tumnus at any moment. 

You sounded out a low hum, turning Jude's head, a tender smile played on his lips.

"Are you enjoying it? I know it's a bit cold." He questioned, pulling you to his chest. You looked up at his face that glowed in the light. 

"So much." You breathed, standing on your toes to kiss him. He snickered and kissed you before patting you on your backside.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" His voice pealed through the tranquility. You peered around nervously, awaiting someone to protest. Jude observed your reaction and grinned, taking your hand once again. 

After a few moments in peaceful silence, Jude turned to you and put his hands over your eyes. "Okay, are you ready?" His voice suddenly in your ear. You answered enthusiastically, suddenly five years old. Jude's lips grazed your cheek before he pulled his hands back dramatically, shouting 'Open.' 

Following his call, you gazed at the incredible display. You stood towering over a silver canyon lying magically below. It was a winter wonderland, shimmering in luminescence. Jude's arms encased you, his chin resting on top of your head. 

"It's so beautiful, thank you, love." You rustled before laughing. "I don't need to keep whispering." Jude kissed your hair, tightening his embrace. 

"No, keep whispering... It's sweet." Jude nestled his nose into your neck, bringing a rush of warmth throughout your body. You were excited for the new year if it meant more of these moments. 


	2. New Year Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR: Hi Marie 🤗 If I am not too late, I’d love to request Jude with the quote “I don’t want to risk our friendship, but I can’t keep this hidden anymore.” (It’s from the friends to lovers list), please. Thank you and I hope you have a relaxing Sunday ahead of you! 💕
> 
> Jude x Reader
> 
> TW: Mention of death, alcohol, children.
> 
> WC: 731 (Mostly fluff)

It had been over a year since you had met Jude through mutual friends. He was dragged to a social function by a well-meaning friend in an attempt to get him back into the dating scene. Jude was a widow.

After a few beers, you both had dived into a lengthy conversation about your past. Jude divulged that his marriage was a rocky one and ended in tragedy; he was still grateful because it produced his son, Matteo. You closed down the bar together and shared a taxi.

Many weeks passed, and you proceeded to chat and spend time together. The two of you quickly became close, both of you appreciating literature and coffee shops. You even babysat for Jude on nights that he got stuck at the office, and the babysitter had to be home.

You loved and cherished Matteo. Some of your choice moments over the year were the times you spent with Jude and Matteo on their weekend adventures. Beach trips, picnics in the park, a three-hour car ride to the zoo all brought you immeasurable happiness.

There was only one problem. You were ridiculously head over heels in love with Jude. For some reason, it just never came up in conversation. There was never any lingering touches or bedroom eyes cast across the table over coffee. Both of you had spoken of past relationships and decided that love was better off for other people. Romance led to internal destruction, something neither of you wished to endure again.

So, you spent the hours when you were home, alone for pining over Jude. You loved the way his hair fell into his face when he dipped down to kiss Matteo on the head. The boisterous laughter that erupted from him when you said something silly. He was an absurdly handsome man with freckles and adorably awkward ears that often peeked out from his dark hair. You resolved to get over Jude in the new year. You'd sooner keep him as your friend, your family, than take the chance of scaring him off.

This had been the plan until the following week after new years, Jude called you, begging you to come over. He must have been drunk on what you presumed was his preferred drink of Scotch. From time to time, Jude spiraled into a dark place when thoughts of his widow entrenched him. You picked up a large cheese pizza on the way, knowing how these nights usually concluded, over pizza in front of the couch, while Jude laid across you, dreaming.

Kicking off your shoes as you entered his apartment. You sounded out for him. He must have shipped Matteo over to his sister's place. Hearing him call your name from the living room, you strolled in on him, nervously pacing back in forth. He gazed at you, a weak smile on his lips; glancing down at the pizza box, he shook his head.

"It's not that kind of night. I am okay." His eyes warmed as he approached you, taking the box from you and setting it on the coffee table. Jude turned, his hands fidgeting next to him. You raised your eyebrows at him, a look of bewilderment on your face.

"So, what kind of night is it then? You don't seem okay..." You murmured as you moved around him. Jude clutched your arm as you passed him, holding you in place.

"I don't want to risk our friendship, but I can't keep this hidden anymore." Jude blurted out, suddenly pulling you closer. Your body vibrated as Judes touched yours; thoughts raced as he stared down at you, grazing his thumb over your cheek. His eyes wandered your face. "I am in love with you. Since the night we met and shut down that bar, I've been in love with you. I couldn't get you out of my head. You always seemed so set on being friends. I just kept burying everything. But I can't do it anymore. Please just put me out of my misery here..." He breathed, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" You choked on your words as your mind discerned his confession. Without hesitation, your hands flew to his sweater and tugged. You glimpsed him smile as your lips pressed to his. The new year was going to be better than ever.


End file.
